


Husk Around My Heart

by Must_Be_Thursday



Series: Miss Missing You [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Drowning, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Medical Inaccuracies, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: s04e15 Deception, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Must_Be_Thursday/pseuds/Must_Be_Thursday
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan's relationship is rocky after Obi-Wan returns from the dead.  During a long journey through hyperspace, they are beginning to sort things out when the overdue conversation is interrupted.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Miss Missing You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998286
Comments: 25
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin eased the small shuttle out of the space station’s dock and double checked the hyper drive before setting course to rendezvous with the Resolute and the Negotiator. He and Obi-Wan had been on a short diplomatic mission escorting Senator Organa to a summit with representatives from neutral planets to try and sway them to join the republic.

The reason for the mission being assigned to him and Obi-Wan wasn’t lost on Anakin. Any Jedi could have handled it, two of the most recognizable Jedi generals of the GAR weren’t necessary for a simple escort. But Anakin was still upset with Obi-Wan for his Rako Hardeen stunt and others had begun to notice their strained relationship. 

Four hours alone in hyperspace would be the perfect opportunity for them to clear the air, but both were stubbornly silent. Anakin watched the stars streak past, trying to work through how to start the conversation while Obi-Wan pretended to focus on working through some mission reports.

Anakin was finally about to speak, but when he looked over to Obi-Wan he noticed something was off with his former master. His posture or complexion didn’t seem quite right. Anakin silently reached out through the Force to try and discern the cause. 

“You’re not as subtle as you think you are, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said without looking up from the report he was reading.

“Something’s wrong,” Anakin replied, concern seeping into voice. Obi-Wan didn’t block him out, so Anakin continued his search. He soon discovered a slight hitch in Obi-Wan’s heartbeat. 

“Obi-Wan?” he asked quietly, “Are…are you sick?”

“I’m surprised it took you this long to notice,” Obi-Wan sighed and sat down the data pad he was working on, “It’s a side effect from the vital suppressor I used for the Hardeen mission.”

“That’s not a normal side effect. Is it serious? Why aren’t you on medical leave? You’re not hiding this from Master Che, are you?”

“Which question would you like me to answer first, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked sharply.

Anakin scowled and went for the throat, “Forgive me for being concerned for your health after spending a week thinking you were dead, Master.”

Guilt was the one thing Obi-Wan was never short on, and Anakin’s taunt deflated him instantly, “I had to use a particularly strong vital suppressor. Master Che knows, she’s taught me a few techniques to help manage the issue. She assured me it is not permanent. And, I don’t know if you have noticed but, we are in the middle of a war. I cannot afford to take time off for something like this.”

“So in other words, you went against her advice to get back in the field.”

Obi-Wan cast Anakin a sidelong glance in response.

“Is it painful?” Anakin asked quietly.

“It was at first. Every now and again I’ll have some discomfort, but it’s manageable now.”

Anakin mulled over Obi-Wan’s words for a few moments. ‘Discomfort’ could mean anything from slightly sore to barely contained agony when it came to Obi-Wan. He would have to keep a closer eye on him. Anakin was pulled from that line of thought when another question came to mind, “Why couldn’t you use a standard vital suppressor?”

“I knew you wouldn’t let me go without a fight,” Obi-Wan said softly.

Anakin found himself lost in the memory of Obi-Wan’s cry of pain as he fell from the rooftop. The heartbroken look on Ahsoka’s face when Anakin found her holding Obi-Wan’s limp form. Shaking Obi-Wan’s shoulders and desperately calling his name while searching for any trace of life. He certainly wouldn’t have given up easily if he’d found one.

Obi-Wan went on, “I – I didn’t want to give you false hope that I could be saved, and I wanted to make it look quick. I was hoping to spare you some pain. It was foolish of me to think I could possibly have made it any easier on you. I am sorry, Anakin. I should have found another way, or at the very least told you after the funeral.”

Anakin stared out the viewport for a few moments, he hadn’t been expecting an apology. He glanced over to his former master, the ghost of a smile on his lips, “I’ll forgive you eventually, but -”

An alert interrupted Anakin as the ship fell out of lightspeed. 

“What it is?” Obi-Wan asked, looking over the co-pilot controls.

“Some kind of obstruction in the hyperlane,” Anakin replied.

Said obstruction suddenly made itself known as they approached a Separatist cruiser.

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath, “We need to get out of here, Anakin. It’s Dooku, I can feel him.”

“I sense him too,” Anakin said as his hands flew over the controls at his station, calculating an alternate route. He swung the ship around, preparing to jump back to lightspeed when a tractor beam trapped the small craft and pulled it toward the cruiser.

“Distress signal?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded and tapped a few commands into the main communications computer before giving up and looking back to Obi-Wan, “They’re jamming us.”

“Best prepare ourselves then,” Obi-Wan stood and made his way to the back of the ship. 

Anakin followed and unclipped his lightsaber, “Is it worth putting up a fight?”

Obi-Wan hummed an affirmative, “He’ll want us alive. We might as well take out a few droids if we can.”

Rolling out his shoulders, Anakin nodded and ignited his lightsaber. He brushed up against his bond with Obi-Wan and was surprised to find so much tension on Obi-Wan’s end. Capture was never pleasant, but Obi-Wan was certainly no stranger to it, “What’s wrong?”

“Dooku will sense my weakness,” Obi-Wan said, “He’s going to use it against you, Anakin.”

Before Anakin could respond, the ship shuddered as it was deposited in the hanger bay of the Separatist cruiser. The ramp of the ship lowered to reveal a small legion of battle droids.

The two Jedi leapt into action, cutting through rows of droids while blocking and deflecting blaster fire. Anakin was relieved to see that all of the bolts were stun blasts. Obi-Wan had been right about Dooku wanting them alive. 

“Enough!” Dooku’s voice echoed across the cavernous hanger and the Jedi were lifted into the air. Anakin and Obi-Wan struggled under the invisible hands wrapped around their throats. Multiple stun blasts were fired at Anakin before he was dropped to the floor of the hanger and dragged away. 

Obi-Wan found himself pulled toward Dooku until his Grand Master had his hand around Obi-Wan’s neck. A twinge of pain passed through Obi-Wan’s chest and he suppressed a wince. 

Dooku noticed however and raised an eyebrow in surprise, “What’s this, Kenobi?” he asked pressing his free hand over Obi-Wan’s heart. He clicked his tongue as he examined Obi-Wan with the Force, “Is the Order so short on Jedi Masters they’re sending out damaged specimens in the field?”

Fire consumed Obi-Wan’s chest and he couldn’t hold back a gasp as Dooku manipulated the electrical activity in his heart. Dooku was careful, invasive enough to cause severe pain, but cautious enough to avoid killing him outright. When Obi-Wan was finally released, he barely felt the stun blasts that sent him to the ground.

***

Anakin woke with a pounding headache. He quickly took in the holding cell and found Obi-Wan lying next to him. In seconds he was on his knees beside Obi-Wan. He tried to reach out with the Force to check him over again only to find he was cut off.

Of course. Anakin had the highest known midiclorian count ever recorded and Obi-Wan was more entuned to the Unifying Force than most Force sensitives. Dooku wouldn’t risk them having access to it.

Feeling Obi-Wan’s pulse didn’t reveal anything out of the ordinary, so Anakin placed an ear to Obi-Wan’s chest to see if he could hear the murmur he felt earlier.

“Anakin? What are you doing?” Obi-Wan shifted slightly and Anakin shot up, embarrassment flushing his cheeks.

“Sorry. I – I can’t touch you through the Force. I just wanted to check if you were okay.”

With a chuckle and a slight smile Obi-Wan pulled himself upright, “Quite alright, Anakin. I appreciate your concern.”

Anakin relaxed slightly until he caught the tiniest wince cross Obi-Wan’s face, “What’s wrong?”

Obi-Wan shifted to lean against the wall and seemed nearly out of breath from the small movement, “Dooku…did something to me,” he closed his eyes and tried to reach within himself as Master Che had taught him, “I can’t tell how bad it is and I can’t regulate it.”

A frustrated sigh left Obi-Wan when he gave up and opened his eyes. Anakin sat beside him. Unable to offer any help, despair nearly overwhelmed him.

Even while unable to sense Anakin’s emotions, Obi-Wan noticed the change in his former Padawan, “It’s not so bad, Anakin. Did they hurt you?”

Anakin scoffed, “No. I woke up just before you.”

“Focus on planning our brilliant escape,” Obi-Wan said with a slight smirk.

Halfway through a chuckle Anakin’s body went static from the neck down. He didn’t fall, but he couldn’t control his muscles either, “Obi-Wan I can’t -,” he broke off with a panicked look in his eye.

Droids outside the cell deactivated the forcefield that served as the door and Dooku’s voice echoed from down the hall, “Just General Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan straightened up as the droids came for him. He gripped Anakin’s shoulder and offered him a small sympathetic smile that nearly broke Anakin’s heart. He could easily imagine the gentle caress that Obi-Wan would be sending him through the Force if he could. 

All too soon, Obi-Wan broke their subtle embrace and went willingly with the droids. After Anakin was released, he pressed himself close to the door, hoping he would be able to see Obi-Wan who had been taken to the room across the hall. He couldn’t, but he stayed anyway wanting to be as close as Obi-Wan as possible.

Dooku appeared on the other side of the forcefield and Anakin had to resist the urge to throw himself at the door.

“Your former master isn’t well. I’m not sure how long he’ll last with an interrogation droid. Any useful information from you and I will spare him.”

Anakin grit his teeth and stared past Dooku to the room behind him. He stepped back and slipped into his preferred meditation seat to wait.

“Very well,” Dooku said, “Let’s begin.”

Obi-Wan was quiet at first. Occasionally a gasp or whimper would reach Anakin’s ears. When Obi-Wan inevitably lost control, Dooku would ask questions between his screams.

“What planets are in talks to join the Republic?”

“Where were you supposed to meet your battalions?”

“What are the access codes to your ship’s computer?”

On and on for hours. Anakin held back the tears threatening to spill over at hearing Obi-Wan suffer for so long. He ignored Dooku’s voice and focused all of his energy on remaining still and silent. 

When Obi-Wan’s cries went silent, Anakin held his breath until he was immobilized and Obi-Wan was dragged back to their cell. 

As the shield was reactivated, Anakin was released. He flew to Obi-Wan’s side, rolling him over to check his injuries. The drying tear tracks on Obi-Wan’s face nearly broke Anakin’s composure.

“This ends as soon as you talk, Skywalker,” he heard Dooku say from behind him before the Count’s footsteps echoed down the hall.

Anakin winced at the sight of the electrical burns running down Obi-Wan’s neck under his collar. A quiet groan escaped Obi-Wan who squeezed his eyes shut tight as he returned to consciousness.

“Are you okay, Anakin?” he asked when he finally opened his eyes and found the familiar face hovering above him.

Anakin released a gruff sigh, “I’m fine. Do you want to sit up?”

Obi-Wan nodded, “With your help, I think I can walk,” Anakin hauled Obi-Wan to his feet and slung his arm over his shoulders for the few steps to the back of the cell. He eased Obi-Wan down to the thin foam pad that served as a bed. It certainly didn’t offer much comfort but at least it was warmer than the cement floor. Obi-Wan leaned back against the wall, one hand pressed to his chest as he closed his eyes once again. 

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked quietly as his sat himself down as well.

“The electricity. It aggravated my…problem. This Force inhibitor is making it difficult to manage,” Obi-Wan explained. 

“I think it must be an implant since they were able to nerve block me remotely like that,” Anakin reached out to loosen Obi-Wan’s collar to get a closer look at his burns.

Obi-Wan nodded and tilted his head to give Anakin better access, “Anakin…I don’t know how bad this is going to get. I wasn’t in perfect condition to begin with -”

Anakin knew where Obi-Wan’s thoughts were headed and cut him off, “We’ve missed our arrival time by now. They’ll be looking for us soon.”

“Please listen to me,” Obi-Wan whispered. Anakin’s hands stilled on his neck and he met Obi-Wan’s eyes, “We have to be strong for each other. He knows how to hurt us in the worst ways possible. You know as well as I what is at stake here, we can’t give him anything.”

Anakin nodded and looked back to the burns marring Obi-Wan’s skin, “I know. It will be okay, Obi-Wan.”

Just a few years ago, Anakin would have been insulted or angry; he would have assumed that Obi-Wan didn’t trust him. He knew better now. This was Obi-Wan’s way of expressing his worry. Even while staring the coming torture in the face, Obi-Wan was more worried about Anakin than his own wellbeing. 

He was right too, about Dooku knowing how to hurt them. The pair where already caught in an endless cycle of worry for each other. Anakin was helpless to ease Obi-Wan’s suffering without betraying the Order and the Republic, not to mention Obi-Wan’s trust. And Obi-Wan hated causing Anakin such psychological pain, now more than ever when they were just starting to patch things up from the Hardeen mission. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes with a sigh.

Anakin tried to swallow his concern at seeing Obi-Wan so spent after just one session with the interrogation droid, “You should try and get some rest, Obi-Wan. Who knows how long we have till they come back.”

Obi-Wan reached out a hand and Anakin helped him maneuver to a flat position. Anakin placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s forehead, instinctively trying to offer some comfort through the Force before remembering he couldn’t. He dropped his hand to Obi-Wan’s shoulder and bowed his head, struggling under the conflicting emotions tumbling through him that he could no longer release into the Force. 

A gentle tug on Anakin’s wrist drew his attention back to Obi-Wan, “You should rest too.”

Anakin was reluctant. Someone should stay alert to keep watch, but there wasn’t really any point. With no weapons and no access to the Force there wasn’t much hope of escape. They would have to wait for a rescue mission. He looked back to Obi-Wan and recognized the determined resignation in his friend and mentor’s eyes. Obi-Wan wasn’t giving up any time soon, but he must have come to the same conclusion as Anakin.

With a sigh, Anakin sat himself down near Obi-Wan’s head and leaned back against the cool wall. He heard Obi-Wan’s breaths deepen as he fell asleep. Anakin considered trying to meditate, but he struggled with meditation even when he could touch the Force, more frustration was the last thing he needed at the moment. Instead he rested his head against the wall and let his exhaustion carry him into sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

A routine formed over the next few days. The droids would incapacitate Anakin with a nerve block and Obi-Wan would be dragged from the room. Dooku would question Anakin between Obi-Wan’s screams. Anakin stayed resolute in his silence. He would sit near the door and stare across the hall. Beneath the surface, his anger threatened to boil over, but he managed to remain silent. 

As time passed, the sessions became gradually shorter. Not out of mercy on Dooku’s part. Obi-Wan simply couldn’t maintain consciousness as long and Anakin found it harder to rouse him each time.

After the second session of the third day, Dooku lingered as Anakin dutifully cared for Obi-Wan as best he could, “He’s not going to last much longer, Skywalker,” he said with a tone close to concern, “You should reconsider your silence.”

Anakin held his tongue as he checked Obi-Wan’s pulse. He wasn’t surprised to find it quick and erratic. 

Obi-Wan woke as Anakin made to move him back to their sleeping area. Groggy and sore from the repeated abuse he could barely hold his own head up. After situating him, Anakin opened Obi-Wan’s tabard and loosened his tunics to check his burns once again. Anakin sighed in dismay. He didn’t have much to work with, but he dragged over their jug of water and dampened a scrip of fabric he’d torn from his own tunic a few days ago. He dabbed gently at the burns. He wasn’t even sure that it helped Obi-Wan much, but it calmed Anakin to feel useful.

“I’m sorry, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as Anakin pulled his clothing back into place.

Knowing his voice would break if he spoke, Anakin just shook his head.

Obi-Wan reached up and turned Anakin’s face to force him to meet his eyes, “I know this is just as hard for you, my Padawan. Probably worse in some ways.”

Still unable to speak, Anakin sat down and pulled Obi-Wan’s head into his lap. He ran a hand through the thick auburn hair. Obi-Wan typically preferred to receive comfort through gentle nudges of the Force, but he didn’t seem to mind, and even leaned into Anakin’s touch. 

Anakin realized just how much he’d missed Obi-Wan the last few weeks. They’d only been in the same room when absolutely necessary. Their conversations short and professional. Guilt over not even noticing Obi-Wan hadn’t been well nearly choked Anakin. He wasn’t really angry about being lied to anymore. There was some lingering frustration and grief, but nothing like he’d felt previously.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin waited until he was sure he had his attention before continuing, “I forgive you for the Hardeen mission and…I’m sorry for how I treated you after.”

Obi-Wan looked up at his old Padawan and sighed, “I must be worse off than I thought,” Obi-Wan said in the dry tone he used when being facetious. 

Anakin couldn’t help his quiet laugh of delight that Obi-Wan was still strong enough for humor.

“Thank you, Anakin, but there is nothing to apologize for. It was completely understandable after what you had to go through,” Obi-Wan leaned into Anakin’s touch again, “I have missed you though.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Anakin said, continuing to stroke Obi-Wan’s hair as he drifted to sleep. In a broken voice he whispered, “Please don’t leave me again.”

***

The next morning Anakin was startled awake by a new sound. Droids had moved a large tub in front of the cell and were dumping in buckets of ice. Anakin protectively wrapped his arms around the still-sleeping Obi-Wan, he knew well enough what was coming. Dooku was getting impatient. 

The Count activated Anakin’s implant and instructed the droids to pull Obi-Wan out. Obi-Wan was dragged from Anakin’s arms and forced to kneel on the other side of the tub. He balked at the sight of the icy water before remembering himself and stoically straightening up as best he could.

“Is this how you treat your legacy?” Anakin screamed. Losing his composure completely for the first time.

“My legacy died with Qui-Gon. All of his Padawans were disappointments in one way or another,” Dooku hissed. Obi-Wan winced at the name of his Master, “Now Skywalker, last chance.”

Anakin looked past Dooku to Obi-Wan. His master gave him the slightest shake of his head. Anakin held Obi-Wan’s gaze as Dooku signaled the droids to begin and Obi-Wan was forced under the freezing water. 

If Anakin weren’t still paralyzed against the wall, he likely would have injured himself trying to get to Obi-Wan. As it were, he could only look on with silent tears filling his eyes as Obi-Wan was repeatedly held under water. The droids would drag him up just as his weak thrashing slowed and force him under again before he could get a decent breath.

“Stop. Stop!” Anakin yelled.

Dooku paused the droids. Obi-Wan hung limp and soaking between them, barely conscious but heaving in greats breaths of air.

“Well?” Dooku asked.

Anakin opened his mouth as though to speak but was cut off by Obi-Wan, “Don’t…please, Anakin.”

The pleading look in Obi-Wan’s eyes was the only thing that stopped him from spilling everything he knew about the Republic. Obi-Wan’s life was too great a sacrifice to protect a few access codes, but Obi-Wan would never see it that way. And Anakin wouldn’t place that guilt on his shoulders.

When Anakin refused once more to speak Dooku nodded at the droids who pushed Obi-Wan under yet again. This time they held Obi-Wan down until well after his struggles had ceased. Dooku himself dragged Obi-Wan’s limp body back into the cell and sealed the door. 

As soon as he was released, Anakin stumbled to Obi-Wan’s side. His skin was chilled from the freezing water, his lips a frightening blue. 

Filtering through the traditional first-aid he’d been taught, Anakin tried to remember what to do for a drowning victim. He watched Obi-Wan’s chest for movement and hovered an ear over his mouth to listen for breath sounds as he felt for a pulse. Obi-Wan’s chest stayed stubbornly still and no air brushed his cheek. Tears finally fell as Anakin searched for a heartbeat and couldn’t find one. 

Pushing aside his panic, Anakin tilted Obi-Wan’s head back to open his airway before forcing two rescue breaths into his lungs.

Dooku said something from behind Anakin, but he ignored it, ignored everything really as he centered his hands on Obi-Wan’s chest and started compressions.

The rhythm of breathing for Obi-Wan and forcing his heart to beat under his hands distracted Anakin from the intrusive thoughts whispering at the edge of his mind. But when the first rib cracked, Anakin gasped, and the trance was broken. 

He missed being able to touch the Force more than ever. There was no way for him to know if Obi-Wan’s Force signature was even still present, his efforts would be useless if Obi-Wan’s essence had already passed on. Imaging a world without Obi-Wan’s warm light was a painful thought. Mostly because Anakin didn’t have to imagine it. The few days he spent believing Obi-Wan was dead were among the worst in his life. 

“Not again, Obi-Wan,” he whispered, “I can’t do it again. Please…please come back.”

Anakin was starting to feel light-headed when Obi-Wan spasmed under his hands and took a shallow breath on his own. Violent coughs shook his frame, expelling the water from his lungs. Anakin rolled Obi-Wan on his side just in time for him to vomit the water that had been forced into his stomach. When the coughing and retching finally ended, Anakin gathered Obi-Wan in his arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Obi-Wan,” Anakin’s voice was muffled as he spoke into Obi-Wan’s soaked hair, “I didn’t break. I promise. I didn’t tell him anything.”

He felt Obi-Wan nodding against his chest and noticed he was shivering.

“Sorry, sorry. Let’s get you dry,” Anakin laid Obi-Wan down, peeled away his soaking tunics, and took off his own tabard and outer tunic. He dried Obi-Wan off as best he could with the soft side of his tabard and slipped him into the dry shirt before carrying him over to the sleeping pad.

Anakin wrung out Obi-Wan’s clothes and laid them out to dry before returning to Obi-Wan and pulling him into his lap.

Obi-Wan shivered against Anakin’s chest and burrowed closer to his warmth, “Thank you, my Padawan.”

“That was too close, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said through the lump in his throat. He ran a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair shaking out some of the remaining moisture. Obi-Wan pulled his arms close to his chest and Anakin grimaced when he realized the pain Obi-Wan was probably in, “I’m sorry. I cracked a few ribs.”

“It’s okay. You had to,” Obi-Wan mumbled before losing consciousness.

Anakin held Obi-Wan for hours, watching every breath. Obi-Wan started to deteriorate quickly, his breathing became labored and raspy. His once cold skin warmed to a normal temperature, then became almost uncomfortably hot against Anakin. 

Obi-Wan woke for a few moments in what Anakin guessed was late evening. He pressed his face to Anakin’s chest and attempted a deep breath that ended in harsh coughing. Anakin noticed him squeezing his left hand into a fist.

“Does your arm hurt?”

“Numb. S’not good,” Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan’s arm out from where it was tucked between their chests and gently rubbed it hoping to help encourage better circulation, “I’m sorry, Padawan,” he heard Obi-Wan murmur.

“It’s okay. Just try and rest,” Anakin’s voice was steady, but he felt fear tighten his own chest as Obi-Wan lost his battle with consciousness yet again.

When Obi-Wan’s breathing worsened Anakin laid him flat on the ground and pressed an ear to his chest to listen to his lungs. Quiet crackles accompanied each inhale. His heart didn’t sound much better, it was faster than Anakin had realized and didn’t seem to quite be in a healthy rhythm. Anakin left Obi-Wan lying flat, hoping it might help him breathe a little easier.

Anakin stayed awake late into the night, holding Obi-Wan’s hand and stroking his hair. He’d never felt so lost. During his time as Obi-Wan’s apprentice they had been in a few tight spots together. But even when they had nothing, they had the Force. They had each other. Even without the Force, he could sense Obi-Wan was drifting closer to death. 

Eventually, Anakin gave in to his physical and emotional exhaustion and laid down beside Obi-Wan. He pressed his face into Obi-Wan’s shoulder and held on for dear life. Even if he couldn’t heal Obi-Wan or reach his mind, he would do what he could to make sure Obi-Wan knew he wasn’t alone. 

***

A familiar hum shook Anakin from his stupor. Through the side wall, twin green blades were cutting their way through. Ahsoka’s face appeared, flanked by Rex and Cody as she lowered the chunk of wall to the floor with a muted thud.

“Hey, Skyguy,” Ahsoka smirked until her eyes landed on Obi-Wan. Suddenly sobered, she stepped over the makeshift threshold and held out Anakin’s lightsaber, “Cody will get Master Obi-Wan. We need to move.”

Anakin felt a small piece of himself fall back into place with his weapon in his hands. He couldn’t find any words to express his gratitude, so he just nodded at his Padawan.

Ahsoka led the way back to the small craft waiting for them. Cody came next with Obi-Wan draped across his shoulders in a fireman’s carry. Anakin followed Cody, refusing to let Obi-Wan out of his sight and Rex took up the rear to watch their backs.

When they arrived at the shuttle Kix was waiting for them. Cody laid Obi-Wan down on a stretcher while Rex ran to the cockpit to take off. Anakin stood stock still in the cargo area that Kix had turned into a temporary med bay, his brain was still in survival mode, not quite believing they were safe yet. He watched as Kix strapped an oxygen mask over Obi-Wan’s face, ripped open his shirt to attach wireless leads to his chest, and slid a needle in his arm to set up an IV.

After a few minutes of Kix looking over Obi-Wan’s vitals making a few displeased mumbles, an alarm sounded from the equipment monitoring Obi-Wan. Kix reached for a defibrillator, but Anakin had to look away. He stumbled to the nearest wall and slid himself to the floor of the ship. He shuddered as he pulled his knees up to his chest. It was too much. He couldn’t watch Obi-Wan die yet again. 

Consumed by his own grief, all Anakin could hear was the harsh pounding of his heart. He could barely breathe. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t force himself watch Kix trying to save Obi-Wan.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but eventually exhaustion set in. The tremors running through Anakin subsided, but all sensations were numbed. He distantly noticed one of the clones was kneeling in front of him. Anakin assumed it would be Rex, but when he managed to look up, he found Kix checking him over in concern. His chest seized at the implication of why Kix would have left Obi-Wan’s side. 

Painful as it was, Anakin had to know for certain, “Is he dead?” he asked quietly.

Kix blinked, “No! He’s alive, Sir. His heart nearly fell out of rhythm, but I’ve got him stabilized for the moment.”

Anakin drooped in relief. The three clones looked between Anakin and Ahsoka.

“Ahsoka?” Rex asked. He’d seen Anakin after some pretty rough missions, but even after General Kenobi’s supposed death he’d never behaved in such a way.

Ahsoka rubbed gentle circles on Anakin’s back as she explained, “I think the Force suppressor is the main problem. He can’t stabilize his emotions.”

Kix checked Anakin’s blood pressure as he asked, “Can we fix it now? Or does he need a Force healer?”

“I can sense an implant at the base of his neck. If it’s removed, he’ll be able to touch the Force again. It won’t be pleasant, but it’s not dangerous as long as nothing else is wrong with him.”

“His pressure’s a little high, but that’s likely from the panic attack,” Kix said mostly to himself, “There’s no physical injuries. Let’s get it out. It’s worth the risk at this point.”

Anakin was already nearly catatonic, but Kix gave him a light sedative anyway. With Ahsoka’s help and a quick scan to confirm, he easily located the tiny chip and applied a local anesthetic. Only a few minutes later, Kix pulled the implant free and sealed the small incision shut. Anakin gasped and grimaced as he seized on the ground. Ahsoka flinched herself, their bond reignited and Anakin unable to block his emotional pain from her. She sent her Master a simple sleep suggestion like he’d taught her, and Anakin relaxed, unconscious before he even registered Ahsoka’s presence in his mind. 

Kix took Anakin’s vitals again before asking Rex to help lift him onto the second stretcher so he wouldn’t have to lay on the cold floor any longer. Ahsoka tucked a blanket around Anakin and checked that he was soundly asleep before going to check on Obi-Wan.

When she approached, Cody was standing at the foot of Obi-Wan’s stretcher. He looked like a perfect soldier as usual, but Ahsoka noticed the barely contained rage simmering beneath the concern in his eyes. She reached out and guided the Force to wrap it’s calming presence around him. The tension melted away in his shoulders and jaw. He met Ahsoka’s gaze and she felt gratitude rolling off of him. He might not be Force sensitive, but Cody had been around Obi-Wan long enough to recognize when a Jedi was offering comfort through the Force.

Kix was running the same scan on Obi-Wan as he had for Anakin to find the inhibitor implant. After locating it, he looked to his small audience, “It’s too dangerous to remove his here. Skywalker handled it well enough, but we can’t afford to put any more stress on General Kenobi’s heart right now.”

Ahsoka nodded and slipped her hand into Obi-Wan’s, rubbing gentle circles with her thumb, “What’s wrong with him?” she asked.

“Arrythmia and tachycardia. He also has pneumonia along with these burns and bruises on his chest and a few cracked ribs…”

“Osik,” Ahsoka cursed under her breath.

“You can say that again, Commander,” Cody said, finally breaking his silence. 

Obi-Wan’s hand was warm in Ahsoka’s grasp, his shallow breaths left brief huffs of condensation on the mask delivering him oxygen, “Kix, Anakin thought he was…is he going to make it?”

“He’s very weak right now, but I’ve got him on antibiotics to help fight the pneumonia and his oxygen is up already. His heartrate is still too high, but it’s better than it was when you brought him in. There isn’t much more I can do for him here, but I bought us some time to get him to the Force healers at the temple.”

Hearing Obi-Wan Kenobi referred to as “weak” unsettled Ahsoka and Cody nearly as much as the list of his symptoms. He was practically a second Master to Ahsoka, and Cody trusted him with his life and the lives of his brothers on a daily basis. Obi-Wan held their love and respect not because he was their superior or an elder in their legacy, but because he had earned it several times over. 

“I know it looks bad, but he is doing better,” Kix tried to reassure them.

Cody nodded and moved to settle down in the bay of seats against the opposite wall. Ahsoka gave Obi-Wan’s hand a final squeeze and went to sit with Anakin, giving Kix room to move freely around Obi-Wan.

Rex returned from the cockpit where he’d been double checking their course and sat beside Cody. Ahsoka watched as he placed a light hand on Cody’s shoulder and whispered something she couldn’t hear. Cody nodded and dragged a hand down his face. He relaxed slightly into his seat. 

Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile at the way the clones were so gentle with each other. The Kaminoans didn’t teach them ways to deal with the horrors of war, so they had found ways to comfort their brothers on their own.

Exhausted from nearly six days of frantic searching, Ahsoka settled in beside Anakin for the long trip home.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin sensed the Force flowing through and around him before he was completely awake. He breathed in and reached out. Ahsoka’s signature was dampened slightly, asleep near his hip and Rex, Cody, and Kix’s signatures were across the room. There was one glaring absence, however. 

He shot up, casting his gaze around until he found Obi-Wan across the room. Anakin was off his stretcher and at Obi-Wan’s side before Ahsoka or any of the clones could stop him.

Under the harsh lights of the cargo bay, Obi-Wan looked worse than he had in their cell. His unusually pale complexion accentuated the dark circles under his eyes. Bacta patches covered Obi-Wan’s burns and deep bruises were painted across his chest. Anakin shuddered, realizing they had to be from the chest compressions. He ghosted his fingers over the blue-black marks and reached out with the Force to feel Obi-Wan’s heart. Anakin barely recognized the heartbeat he knew better than his own. 

_Oh, Obi-Wan._

A hand on his arm pulled Anakin’s attention away from Obi-Wan and he turned to find Ahsoka beside him, “You okay, Master?”

Anakin nodded, “I’m fine. I’m sorry I scared you, Ahsoka. He…wasn’t going to last much longer without help.”

From behind Ahsoka, Rex and Cody slowly approached. The glint of Obi-Wan’s lightsaber clipped to Cody’s belt caught Anakin’s eye and he reached for his own, “How did you find us?”

“Dooku sent the council your lightsabers with a message that you were dead,” Ahsoka said, “We weren’t sure that he was lying at first. No one could sense either of you through the Force, but my bonds with you and Obi-Wan didn’t feel the way they describe it when someone dies. It didn’t hurt, it was just…numb on your ends.”

Rex stepped a little closer, “The whole fleet’s been on high alert. General Secura’s communications officer picked up some chatter. We're lucky those clankers love to talk. We were able to track you down after that.”

“Thank you. All of you,” Anakin looked back to Obi-Wan, grateful that they were both finally safe, surrounded by friends. 

Ahsoka pulled over her seat so Anakin could sit with Obi-Wan. He settled in and picked up Obi-Wan’s hand, “How far are we from Coruscant?”

“About another 12 hours,” Rex said.

Anakin nodded and got comfortable in his seat. His body was begging for more rest but he wanted to stay with Obi-Wan until they landed. Anakin knew from experience that the healers at the Temple didn’t like having concerned Knights hovering over them while they worked. It could very well be days before he was allowed to see Obi-Wan again after he was handed over to the healers, so he didn’t want to waste any of their time together.

A bottle of water and a ration bar were dropped on the stretcher in front of Anakin. 

Ever the mother hen, Kix explained, “I’m not going to ask you leave his side, but you need to take care of yourself.”

“Thanks, Kix,” Anakin said, picking up the water and cracking it open.

For the rest of the return trip, Obi-Wan didn’t improve any more, but more importantly, he didn’t slip further away. Anakin held his hand and occasionally would rest his head on the stretcher, but he never allowed himself to fall asleep again. Rex pulled Cody up to the cockpit to watch their progress and Ahsoka curled up on the seats they left, wrapped up in her cloak to keep off the chill of the ship.

Kix checked Obi-Wan’s vitals at regular intervals. They were about 4 hours from Coruscant when the medic perked up during one of his routine checks. He measured out a painkiller and injected it into the port on Obi-Wan’s IV, “He might wake up for us,” he explained, gesturing to a monitor that displayed Obi-Wan’s brain activity.

Anakin leaned forward in his seat and gave Obi-Wan’s hand a gentle squeeze, “Obi-Wan, can you hear me?”

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered open. He looked vacantly up at the ceiling until Anakin’s words reached him and he rolled his head over to find him.

“Hi, Master,” Anakin breathed when he saw the recognition in Obi-Wan’s eyes, “We’re safe now, Obi-Wan. He won’t hurt you anymore.”

“Going…home?” Obi-Wan’s voice was raspy and muffled by his oxygen mask.

Anakin nodded, “Yes. Yes, we’re going home. Just hold on a few more hours.”

The corners of Obi-Wan’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, “So little faith…my Padawan?”

Anakin chuckled, “I can’t help but worry about you, old man.”

Obi-Wan pulled his hand out of Anakin’s grasp and raised it to cup his face. Anakin leaned into the warm touch.

Between one breath and the next Obi-Wan lost consciousness again. Anakin caught his hand as it fell from his face and placed it gently at Obi-Wan’s side.

***

Arriving at the Temple to a team of healers happened more frequently than Anakin would care to admit. He jogged after Obi-Wan’s gurney. Kix rattled off his report to Master Che while she shouted orders to her team. At the door of the exam room Master Che stopped Anakin.

“Give us some space to work, Skywalker. I’ll give you updates as I can.”

Anakin backed up a few steps and the door closed in his face. He made his way back to the waiting room to find Ahsoka slumped in a seat with Rex and Cody hovering nearby. 

“I’m sorry, Snips,” he said, slipping into the seat next to her, “I should have checked in on you.”

“It’s okay, Master. I would have been pretty distracted if it were you.”

The Halls of Healing were rarely quiet on an average day. There was always a flurry of activity. Regular appointments for Jedi of all ages, padawans having training injuries tended, and with the war most of the Knights and Masters on active duty were in and out pretty often.

So when Obi-Wan’s signature suddenly flared back to life within the Force, every Jedi in the wing flinched. Anakin and Ahsoka took it the worst, however. Their bonds with Obi-Wan opened up and their systems were flooded with pain. Ahsoka gasped and doubled over. But Anakin ended up on the floor, clutching his head and dragging in ragged breaths for several moments until he could manage to close his shields. 

Rex and Cody were on high alert, not sure what could incapacitate Jedi like that. Anakin distantly heard Ahsoka explaining what had happened as he pulled himself to his feet and made for Obi-Wan’s room. Master Che would be furious, but he couldn’t stand not knowing what was going on. As he rounded the corner to Obi-Wan’s hall, he saw Master Che headed towards him. 

“He’s awake and asking for you. I need to put him in a healing trance, so be quick.” 

Master Che wasn’t one for sentimentality when she was focused on saving a patient. She did what needed to be done and worried about what the patient and their friends wanted after they were out of the woods. Anakin halted outside the door to Obi-Wan’s room. Master Che wouldn’t usually delay putting him in a healing trance right away.

“Master,” Anakin waited for her to turn, “Am I…am I saying goodbye?”

Master Che’s expression softened slightly, “No, Anakin. He’s not well, but he has a very good chance. His emotions are erratic from being cut off from the Force too long. I need him to calm down before I put him in a healing trance for it to be most effective.”

Anakin took a shaky breath and nodded.

“Now come,” she said, holding open the door.

Obi-Wan was trembling on the exam table, his breaths coming in short gasps. He glanced around the room frantically. Anakin reached his side in an instant and picked up his hand. Obi-Wan didn’t seem to register his presence so he leaded over into his line of sight and tentatively reached out through their bond to brush up against Obi-Wan’s Force signature. He was a swirling mass of mixed emotions in the Force. Anakin wrapped him in all of the love and tranquility he could manage in his own near-panicked state. 

It seemed to work. Obi-Wan’s breaths calmed slightly and he finally focused on Anakin.

“Padawan. You okay?”

“Yes, yes, I’m okay, Obi-Wan. We’re home, we’re safe. You need to let the healers help you.”

Obi-Wan sighed and relaxed back on the table. 

Master Che leaned over Obi-Wan from his other side, she placed a hand on his forehead, “We need to begin now, Master Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan nodded and closed his eyes. Anakin held his hand tightly as Master Che pulled Obi-Wan seamlessly into a deep healing trance. Gradually, the beeps of the heart monitor slowed as Obi-Wan’s frantic heart dropped to a normal rate, and then much lower as the trance took hold. His breaths lengthened and came easier, though the quiet rattle remained. 

After several minutes, Master Che pulled away from Obi-Wan and beckoned Anakin to the door, “Your medic briefed me on what he assumed happened, but he asked that I check with you.”

Anakin nodded and resisted the urge to look away from her gaze, “Electrocution mostly, intermittently for a couple hours a day. I have no idea of the voltage. And then they…used water. He nearly drowned.”

Vokara placed a gentle hand on Anakin’s arm, more sympathetic than usual, “I’m going to keep him under at least 24 hours. You need to go take care of yourself during that time.”

Anakin made to protest when she cut him off, “I can feel the exhaustion rolling off you, Skywalker. And you have a padawan who isn’t in much better shape. Go get cleaned up, eat something, and sleep or meditate. You’re no good to him dead on your feet. I’ll send for you immediately if there’s any change in his condition, good or bad.”

At that, Anakin deflated. He _was_ tired. And Ahsoka needed him, “Thank you, Master,” he said before giving her a small respectful bow and returning to the waiting room.

Kix followed out of Obi-Wan’s room, there was little more he could do with Obi-Wan in the hands of Force healers. The small party waiting for them stood when Anakin and Kix approached. He ushered them out into a main corridor of the temple and explained what was going on. 

“I’ll comm you as soon as I know anything, Cody,” Anakin said to the dejected commander. 

Cody unclipped Obi-Wan’s lightsaber from his belt and held it out to Anakin, “Here, Sir. You should probably hold on to this.”

Anakin nodded and accepted the weapon.

Kix caught Cody’s elbow in his gentle grasp and steered him towards the barracks.

Rex lingered for a moment longer, “We’ll look after him, let me know if you need anything,” he said before turning to catch up with Kix and Cody.

Ahsoka and Anakin found themselves at Obi-Wan’s apartment. Anakin headed for the fresher while Ahsoka flopped on the couch. They had their own quarters, but they often crashed with Obi-Wan after rough missions, so they kept some of their personal items there. 

When Anakin stepped out in clean sleep clothes, he smelled Obi-Wan’s favorite tea wafting from the kitchen and followed it to find Ahsoka nursing a steaming mug at the small table. 

He gave her a light pat on the shoulder and poured himself a cup before sitting down. She still hadn’t moved or said anything after he’d taken his first sip, so he started the overdue conversation, “I’m very proud of you, Ahsoka. And I know Obi-Wan will be too when he’s up and around.”

“You wouldn’t be if you’d seen how frantic I was trying to convince everyone you weren’t dead,” she said, staring into her mug.

“You’ve seen me pretty frantic when you or Obi-Wan are injured or missing. Obi-Wan is the same, he’s just better at hiding it.”

Ahsoka smiled and finally looked up, “I might have mouthed off to the council, too.”

“Well, someone has to do it when I’m not around.”

A genuine laugh escaped Ahsoka and Anakin found himself laughing as well for the first time in days. 

“Now. How about you go get cleaned up and I’ll order us some food.”

Ahsoka nodded and Anakin felt her reach out and brush up against his Force signature, checking him over in the same way he had Obi-Wan before their ordeal began.

_You’re not as subtle as you think you are, Anakin._

“What’s so funny?” Ahsoka asked when she felt the amusement rolling off Anakin.

Anakin shook his head, “We’re just more alike than I realized.”

She smiled again and made her way to the fresher. Anakin ordered Ahsoka’s favorite takeout and sent Padme a message to let her know he was home and uninjured. He briefly explained Obi-Wan’s condition and promised to visit soon.

It was still early evening, but after they’d eaten, Anakin settled down on the couch and Ahsoka took Anakin’s old room. He was still wide awake an hour later when Ahsoka creaked the door open and padded over quietly. She sat down on the floor and looked at her hands.

“I’m worried too,” Anakin said. He sat up and pulled them both to their feet, “Come on, Obi-Wan won’t mind.”

Obi-Wan’s bedroom was spotless as usual. There weren’t many personal touches to the room. One long vining plant, a small collection of antique flimsi books, and a smooth black and red stone on the nightstand, but it still was steeped in Obi-Wan’s familiar presence. They pulled down the crisp sheets and climbed in. Ahsoka curled up against Anakin and he wrapped an arm around her.

“He’ll be okay, Ahsoka,” he said quietly, hugging her close.

She was half asleep already, but she nodded with a small sigh. 


	4. Chapter 4

A chime at the door woke Anakin in the late morning. He looked to the chrono on Obi-Wan’s bedside table and was surprised to realize he’d slept over 14 hours. Ahsoka was curled up on her side, he slowly rolled off the bed so as not to disturb her. He pulled the covers up over her shoulders and went to answer the door. 

Yoda kept his visit brief; he didn’t even give Anakin a lecture over the obvious worry he held for Obi-Wan, “Informed the Council of Obi-Wan’s condition, Master Che has. Suggested leave, she did, for you and your Padawan.”

Anakin nodded, grateful that he wouldn’t have to leave Obi-Wan right away.

The Master rose from his seat and gave Anakin a pat on his knee, “Strong, your former master is. A good lineage, I still have.”

Anakin couldn’t help but smile at the rare gentle praise from Yoda, “You should tell _him_ , Master.”

With a final hum, Yoda left Anakin with his thoughts.

It was nearly lunchtime, but Anakin dug around in the kitchen to find something for breakfast for Ahsoka and himself. By the time Ahsoka dragged herself to the kitchen he was transferring their scrambled eggs to two plates.

“Toast?” Ahsoka asked, checking to see that the bread was still fresh.

“Yes. Caf?”

“Mhhmm. You know how I like it.”

The master and padawan enjoyed their companionable silence for most of the meal. Neither wanted to think about Obi-Wan laying in the healing wing but there wasn’t much else to talk about.

After they were done eating, Anakin topped off their cafs, “How are your studies coming?”

Ahsoka flushed slightly and ducked her head, “I’m afraid I fell a bit behind this week.”

“We’ll be on leave for a while, so you’ll have some time to catch up.”

“How long?” Ahsoka asked, stirring some more cream into her caf.

“Yoda didn’t say for sure. Probably at least until Obi-Wan is on the mend.”

The afternoon passed slowly for the two Jedi. Anakin caught up on paperwork while Ahsoka worked through some readings for her philosophy course. They watched a podrace on the Holonet while they ate their leftovers from the night before for dinner. Eventually, they ran out of things to do to stall for time and decided to head down to the healer’s wing to wait for news. 

A few hours later, Master Che found them in the waiting room, “Let’s talk in my office,” she said quietly, gesturing for them to follow her.

Once they were settled, she started with the good news, “I pulled him out of the healing trance to run some tests. His fever has broken and the inflammation in his lungs has lessened quite a bit. It will take a few weeks for his lungs to fully recover, but your medic caught it in time to prevent permanent damage.”

Her pause stretched between them for a few moments, so Anakin asked, “His heart?”

Master Che sighed and nodded, “He’s no longer tachycardic, but the arrythmia is only getting worse. His mitral valve was weakened by the vital suppressor he took a few weeks ago. It wasn’t life threatening then, but the repeated electrocution caused further damage. The valve will continue to deteriorate without intervention. I need to repair it surgically. Fortunately, I can’t detect any electrical problems, which was a major concern.”

Anakin swallowed and tried to calm the pounding of his own heart, “When do you need to operate?”

“Tonight. He’s awake and you can sit with him until we take him to pre op. Do you have any questions?”

“No, I just want to see him,” Anakin turned to his Padawan, “Ahsoka?”

She shook her head, “I want to see him too.”

Master Che lead them to Obi-Wan’s room, and then gave them some time alone while she went to prepare for the surgery.

Obi-Wan was lightly dozing when they entered. His oxygen mask had been replaced with a canula, and now that he wasn’t burning with a fever, he was covered with a few light blankets. Anakin pulled a chair close and reached out to touch Obi-Wan’s Force signature. The familiar presence felt much calmer and more balanced than it had the day before.

He opened his eyes when he sensed Anakin and Obi-Wan smiled at his little family, “Did Master Che talk to you?” he asked.

Anakin nodded, “They’re going to take you in soon.”

Obi-Wan sent a quiet wave of reassurance towards Anakin and the Knight relaxed slightly.

“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan reached for his grandpadawan and she took his hand, “Rescuing your master is something of a rite of passage in our lineage.”

Ahsoka smiled, “I’ve heard a few of Anakin’s stories.”

“Oh, those are all embellished. I’ll tell you the accurate versions sometime.”

Ahsoka gave his hand a squeeze before releasing it and turning to Anakin, “I’ll be in the waiting room.”

Obi-Wan waited until she was gone before asking, “Is she okay?”

“Just worried about you,” Anakin sighed and folded his arms on Obi-Wan’s bed, he buried his head in the sheets, “Why is it always us, Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan laid a hand in Anakin’s hair, gently working through a tangle, “I don’t know. It won’t be like this forever, Anakin.” 

“Sometimes it feels like it will,” Anakin rolled his head over to look at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan brought his hand down to cup Anakin’s face, “This war will end, and you will knight Ahsoka. Perhaps after she settles into Knighthood, we can all take new padawans together.

Anakin smirked, “Are you ready to be a great grandmaster already?”

“I believe you would be the one breaking the record for becoming the youngest grandmaster,” Obi-Wan chuckled then winced as his ribs protested.

Anakin gripped Obi-Wan’s forearm while the pain passed. The frightened look in Anakin’s eyes reminded Obi-Wan of the young padawan he’d once been. 

“I’ll be okay, Anakin.”

Master Che entered the room, “We need to get started, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan nodded and grabbed Anakin’s hand for a moment, “It’s okay, Anakin,” he whispered, “I’ll be alright. Take care of our Padawan.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Anakin said, giving Obi-Wan a small but genuine smile.

Two junior healers came in and Anakin stepped back to give them room to maneuver Obi-Wan’s bed into the hall. 

Anakin stood outside the room and watched until Obi-Wan disappeared behind the double doors leading to the surgical wing. 

Master Che stepped into Anakin’s line of sight, “It will take a few hours, but you’re welcome to wait.”

“Thank you, Master,” Anakin nodded and made for the waiting area.

***

It was late into the night when Master Che finally came with news. Anakin roused Ahsoka who had fallen asleep against his side.

“Everything went well,” she began, “He’s in bacta right now to heal his incision as well as the burns. He’ll be in a healing trance for a few days after we take him out of the bacta tomorrow, but you’re welcome to come visit.”

Relief flooded through Anakin and he felt the same from Ahsoka beside him. He still had one concern though, “He’s not going to wake up in the bacta, right. He was…I don’t want him too…” Anakin floundered.

“He’s sedated, he won’t wake up until we want him to,” Master Che soothed, “I know you weren’t physically injured, but I want you to see a mind healer while you’re on leave. You as well Ahsoka,” the two younger Jedi nodded, for once not putting up a fight, “I’ll comm you when you’re allowed to visit tomorrow, but for now, go get some rest.”

Anakin kept an arm around Ahsoka while they walked back to the apartment. They both collapsed into Obi-Wan’s bed, comforted by his lingering presence. 

***

After 3 days in a healing trance and another day spent running countless tests, Obi-Wan was released to finish his recovery in his apartment.

“Four weeks minimum, Obi-Wan,” Master Che had said when she finally let him leave the healer’s wing, “No sparring, no council duties, no strategy meetings…no sex.”

A flustered, indignant noise escaped Obi-Wan. Master Che gave him a knowing look, “What you do in your free time is your business, Obi-Wan. Except for right now.”

“It’s not that, Master,” the only person Obi-Wan enjoyed sleeping with was several systems away, busy keeping her planet together, “I can’t take that much time off.”

“I don’t want my beautiful work on that valve destroyed by you stressing yourself out or pushing yourself too hard before it’s completely healed. Your lungs aren’t at 100% either.”

Obi-Wan looked at the floor, “I can’t lounge around for a month while people are out there dying, Vokara.”

“This isn’t a vacation. You’re _healing_ ,” she sat down across from him, “There are a lot of people who care about you, and they would be very grieved by your death, Obi-Wan. I think you learned that the hard way.”

Obi-Wan finally raised his eyes.

“You’re irreplaceable to the council and the GAR, but they’ll survive without you for a few weeks. I know a lot of your self-worth is tied to how useful you are as a general and a council member, but you’re much more than that, Obi-Wan. Your friends care for you because you’re _you_. They don’t want to watch you run yourself into an early grave because of this war. And I,” she said, standing back up, “am going to do everything in my power to see that you don’t.”

***

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat at Obi-Wan’s kitchen table a few days later for tea. Ahsoka was sparring with Barriss for the afternoon, before she and Anakin shipped out the next day.

“You’re certain you don’t mind watching over the 212th for a few weeks?” Obi-Wan asked for the third time.

“Cody is one of the best officers in the GAR, Obi-Wan. I’m sure he, Ahsoka, and I can hold it together until you’re cleared.”

Obi-Wan looked down to his tea, “I don’t like giving you extra work.”

“I could have said no. But we both know it would do more harm than good to bring in a temporary replacement. Rex and Cody work well together, and so do the rest of the 501st and the 212th. We’ll be okay.”

“I know you can handle it, Anakin. I just wish you didn’t have to.”

Anakin watched Obi-Wan for a few moments. He was looking stronger every day, but he tired easily, and he had a slump to his shoulders that Anakin suspected wasn’t related to his injuries.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin waited for Obi-Wan to meet his eyes, “Don’t worry about us. Just focus on healing. Read, meditate, do whatever you old folks do for fun. It will be over before you know it.”

“I’m not that much older than you,” Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

Anakin laughed, “Maybe not, but regardless you needed a break even before all of this.”

Obi-Wan huffed and looked out the window.

“Satine left a message while you were unconscious,” Anakin said casually.

“Several people left messages, Anakin. That’s what you do when someone’s ill.”

Anakin stood and washed out his mug. He gathered his cloak from the back of the chair, “You could go see her,” he said quietly, “I know you get lonely, even if you don’t say as much.”

“I’ll _call_ her,” Obi-Wan conceded, standing up to herd Anakin out the door.

Anakin hovered near the door for a moment. He spun around and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, pulling him in close. Obi-Wan was caught off guard for half a second, but he soon melted into the hug and returned the embrace.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Anakin said, his voice muffled by Obi-Wan’s shoulder, “I love you.”

Obi-Wan, the most renowned negotiator of his generation, the man who could sweet talk the shrewdest of diplomats, found himself at a loss for words. Instead, he lowered his shields and wrapped Anakin in all of the pride and affection he held for the young man in his arms. 

_I love you too, Anakin._


End file.
